


Mates for Life (2019)

by Sallade



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breeding, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster porn, Obsessive Behavior, Porn with Feelings, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallade/pseuds/Sallade
Summary: I livefor the sin





	Mates for Life (2019)

> _ **In Greek mythology, Lycaon (/laɪˈkeɪɒn/; Greek: Λυκάων) was a king of Arcadia, son of Pelasgus and Meliboea, who, in the most popular version of the myth, tested Zeus by serving him the roasted flesh of Lycaon's own son Nyctimus, in order to see whether Zeus was truly omniscient. In return for these gruesome deeds, Zeus transformed Lycaon and his offspring into the forms of a wolf; Nyctimus was restored to life. ** _

* * *

> _**K**ylo pants heavily while clutching the white sheets tightly, his knuckles almost turning as white as his sheets. His limbs felt as if he was being pulled apart by multiple horses with rope tied around his joints. He even placed a tin bowl on his nightstand in case the pain becomes too great. He shifts uncomfortably on his bulky mattress, sweat slides down his pale exposed body. He bares his teeth at the ceiling in pain and arousal, his bulge painfully obvious in his black boxer-briefs. His black hair tangled to a mess and clutched onto his sweaty forehead. He uses his free hand to smell your sweater, your scent making his nerves spike and his thoughts spinning with images of you. He bites his lower lip hard as he tries to resist his primal urges. He couldn't even put your sweater down in fear of what he could or would do. How the hell did he end up like this? Kylo never planned to have a mate, he didn't want one nor did he care for one but it all changed when he met you._

* * *

_He decided to move into the apartment across from you. When your scent filled his nostrils, he needed to have you_.

You hum as you gently stroke your orange tabby, his purring makes you smile lightly and relax into the couch. "Hux, sometimes I think you're the only man in my life" you comment to the cat making him purr louder in agreement. You rolled your eyes and let out a light chuckle, what you didn't know was Kylo was using his overly sensitive hearing to listen to you speak to your cat. Kylo could feel his stomach tighten when he heard you chuckle, his blood begins to pump; causing his heart to beat faster and his pale features began to flush crimson. His pants began to grow painfully tight making him let out a low grunt. His nails began to extended to a sharp point as he grips his bed post. He lets out a snarl trying to calm himself down. _Everyday**.every.single.fucking.day.**_ It just keeps getting worse and worse, he pinches the bridge of his nose in deep thought.

Kylo hardly even knew you, it's absurd how he should feel this way to a total stranger. He tucks his growing member to make it less noticeable and uses his pale digits to comb his messy hair back into place. He takes a puff of air and gets up, his joints popping back to life as he tucks his shirt into his pants. He gulps the sweet oxygen down so his heart rate would decrease even in the slightest. He opens a cabinet and takes out a measuring cup; this should be easy right? He's the CEO of his grandfathers company for damn sake..talking to someone should be easy for him. He steady his hand on the bronze knob and gently turns it, no going back now. The bright hall light makes him squint as he looks at the door directly in front of him; his sharp hearing can hear your low humming. He chews the inside of his cheek as he steadily approaches your apartment door. He swallows thickly. He brings up his balled fist and uses the back of his knuckles to gently knock on the door. His heart rate begins to pick up again as he heard footsteps shuffling behind the door. His breath hitches when the door opens to reveal you, taking a gulp of oxygen before you would even notice. "Oh..uhm Hi neighbor!" You say shyly, waiving your hand to him. His eyes widen, his deep brown eyes gazes into yours.

"Hello" he mumbles while gazing at the carpeted floor then looks at the measuring cup he was holding in his other hand. "I came to ask if I can borrow some..sugar" he says, attempting to smile. "Oh! Sure! Come in, I'm going to have to search for it" you say; gesture for him to come inside. He could feels his head spinning oh how he didn't plan for this but he wasn't going to complain. He gulps thickly when he enters your apartment. Your scent hits him hard, god this was going to be difficult. He had to growl within his throat "Hope you don't mind company!" you yell from the other room. Kylo raises a thick brow, he hears a low hiss that makes him turn. A orange tabby glares at the tall lanky male as his tail thrashed in a angry fashion. Kylo's brows narrows as he lets out a low growl to the feline, asserting dominance over him. Hux continues to hiss, his hair began to stand on end while his claws grips the couch tightly. Hux was ready to pounce

"Hux!" you yell when you see the orange tabby about to attack your neighbor. You gave him a frown and tapped your foot on the ground in frustration. Hux looks back and forth, his ears perks up and he jumps off the couch. Kylo smirks in victorious while it seems that Hux glared at him; his black pupils in the sharpest slit a cat could produce. Hux walks over to your legs and begins to rub his scent over you while purring. Your angry fatigue vanishes as you let out a soft sigh. Oh if Kylo could only sink his teeth into that fur ball. "I found the sugar!" you exclaim showing him the big bag of cane sugar. You placed it on the counter with a 'thud' and proceeded to open it.

Kylo places his measuring cup down "How much?" you ask. Kylo opens his mouth but nothing came out. He could feel the blood rushing to his face and southern region when he sees you're less than a foot away from him. Your earthy scent hits him like a brick, it's warm but also it has a hint of a spice to it. Cinnamon maybe?

"hmm?" you tilt your head "Oh..uhm.." he clears his throat "2 cups" he says dryly. You nod and began to pour the sugar into the measuring cup. He watches the white specks fill the clear empty cup; now the sugar is almost at it's target, he doesn't want to leave just yet. "So how long have you lived here?" he asks lowly. Your eyes gazes up at him in thought "for almost a month now, you moved here last week correct?" Kylo replies with a nod, his lips in a sharp line. You bite the inside of your cheek as you pulled the sugar up. "There! 2 cups on the spot" you say with pride. Kylo felt the corner of his lips twitch up slightly.

"Have you heard about the mauling's?"

Kylo's heartbeat skips a beat, he grasps the counter tightly. "Some of them" he replies; gazing away from you. "The witnesses claim it was a black wolf, so black that they couldn't see in the dead of night." you spoke with such interest in this, Kylo couldn't help but bite the inside of his cheek not only from the anxiety that threatens to hit him but also the vile that bubbled in his stomach."Do you think it's true?" Kylo asks you, still gazing away from you. "Hmm, it's probably a overgrown coyote. But.." you sigh in awe "I wish wolves lived in this area, they are..the most beautiful and misjudged creatures in this world. I've been to countless zoo's to even glance at one but no such luck." you laugh sadly. Yup, Kylo was definitely screwed now Kylo,was about to say something until a loud crash interrupted him. "Dammit Hux, I swear I'm going to have to rename you to _Fux-face_!" you say with a grunt "Sorry..ermm.."

"Kylo, Kylo Ren""Sorry Kylo, give me a minute to see what Hux did" you angrily stomp into the other room. Kylo needs to flee, he could feel his pants begin to grow painfully tight and he's sure that his claws left marks on your counter. He takes his measuring cup filled with cane sugar and quickly steps to the door when he noticed a sweater hanging from a racket. His nostrils flared with your scent, he growls within his throat and snatched the sweater off the racket. He quickly flees into his apartment and locks the door. Fearing to himself that he would try to see you again."Sorry about that Ky--" your brows raise in confusion to see the lanky man was absent. Your door was left wide open, you approached the door and shut it gently. "Guess he was in a hurry?" you said to yourself. You went back to the counter to put away the sugar when you noticed nail prints on the counter "Guess the previous resident.." you hummed to yourself while closing the bag of sugar to shake off a thought.

\-- Kylo was now in his current position. Hours after he left his heat hit him, he remembered his father told him that he would go into heat when he found a potential partner; regardless of feelings. Kylo groans loudly into his black pillow. He shouldn't feel this way. He's even considering to move somewhere else because of his uncontrollable obsession with you. He is aware that it's wrong but his primal urges could give less of a damn. The wolf inside of him craved for a mate, Kylo refuses to give into that temptation. It's bad enough the wolf keeps mauling people because of his sexual frustration. He grunts loudly, the wolf moon was approaching and he is in heat, basically everything sucked. Thoughts started to appear in his head, you..under him..begging to fill your belly with his pups. Oh god he couldn't take it anymore Maybe some fresh air could help him? He got up and puts on his winter wear, it's been a bit chilly for March not that he minded. Maybe the cool air could cut down on his arousal a bit, if something happens than he will just feel back to his apartment. Nothing could go wrong right?

Right?

He slides his feet into his boots and quickly marches out the door, trying not to look back at your door. He runs out of the apartment complex and into the woods. He use to run in these woods with his father when they use to hunt together as his mother would look out for other predators and humans. Memories of his family gives him a warm feeling but he refuses to give into them. He be damned if he turned out like his father. He looks up at the night sky as snow flurries slowly begin to fall onto the ground. The flurries began to dance as the wind blows gently. A few flurries lands on Kylo's black hair and flurries kisses the tip of Kylo's nose, making him shiver slightly. He nuzzles into his black coat and makes his way to the hilltop where nobody dared to visit. Everyone in this small town feared the tales of the wolves that live on the hilltop. Kylo sits on a rock that faces the frozen lake of the small town. He sits in silence for a few minutes until he hears a crunch of a twig breaking in half. His ears perk up as he growls lowly only to hear a familiar voice "Fucking mother nature".

_no no no no no **NO**_ For the first time in his life he could feel honest to gods fear, fear of harming you or worse.. The fear was obvious in his face. "Oh, hey Kylo! Funny seeing you hear" you say with a smile, shivering slightly

"Wish I knew where my sweater was or else I wouldn't be so cold...I saw you left in a hurry and just wanted to make sure you were okay" you spoke softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. _That. was. it_. He grasps your shoulders tightly "Do you have any idea what you have done?" he says angrily. Your eyes widen in a panic "I-i was just worried about yo--""Stop being like this! I can't hold back any longer!" he shouts, his fangs prominent making you shake, your gut screaming at you to run. "K-Kylo..what..ar--". As if the gods themselves hate him, the snow began to stop in a halt and the grey clouds began to shift revealing a full moon. Kylo's brown eye's widen "Fuck! I miscalculated one of the phases of the moon!" he shouts making you fear this man even more. "Please, run, for once In my fucked up life, I am begging you to RUN" he pushes you, knocking you to the snowy ground. Kylo grasps his head, his fingers knotting up his raven black hair. There was a loud crunching sound as he screams out in pain making your eyes widen. He falls onto the ground, smacking at the ground in pain. His eyes flash yellow as he lets out a monstrous growl. The sound of his clothes ripping echoed in the silent night along with the sound of his joints popping. He squeezes his eyes in agony as his face begins to grow and morph into something that resembles a muzzle. His spine begins to extend,ripping his jacket along with everything underneath. His ribs almost becoming exposed. His skin begins to darken and thick black hair layer on top of his skin. You quickly shuffle up to your feet and took off before you could watch his transformation become complete. You could hear a howl echo within the woods and you gulped down the cold air; your legs felt like jelly from the fear.

Your thoughts spinning and your eyesight becomes dizzy, all the trees looked alike to you now. You were lost. You could hear that..that..**thing** coming after you. You trip over a log, your body begins to burn from the cold. The wind felt like needles at your exposed skin, you shuffle to the log and attempt to blend in with it. You could hear the patters of feet, he was close. You cover your mouth with your shaky hands and squeeze your eyes tightly. A warm tear stung your cold skin. You heard a growl and what sounded like a dog sniffing. You knew he was going to find you, your eyes scan for anything that would help this situation, even a weapon that would help your current situation. You quickly grab a tree branch as a black figure jumped over you. With literal blind courage, you begin to swing the tree branch at the figure. Successfully hitting it on the muzzle. Fuck, that was a mistake The overgrown wolf that stood on his hind legs grabbed the branch from you and chucked it somewhere within the dark woods. The only light was the fresh fallen snow radiating from the beams of the full moon. Some of the small lighting hitting the monstrous creature. You grab onto a tree, attempting to climb.

The creature grabs you and throws you onto the ground, your head hitting the back of the log. White begins to fill your vision and there was a loud ringing in your ear. Your legs felt useless, your lungs felt like they were on fire and now the ringing in your head made everything into a blur;black threatening to overtake your vision. You didn't notice that the creature sliced a hole where your cunt is with one of it's claws, ripping both your pants and everything that was beneath them. You felt a hot breathe at your exposed sex, snapping you back into reality with your hazy vision. The creature seems to realize what you were planning and held your legs down before you could attempt to kick him. You gulp thickly and turned away fearing that he was going to take a chomp out of you. The wolf sticks its tongue out and begins to lick your exposed cunt. If your breath wasn't shaking then it was now. Maybe he's just tasting you first? He continues to lap up your outer folds before gently sliding it's sandpaper like tongue into your hole. You let out a soft gasp and tried to close your legs but your legs wouldn't budge due to the wolf's freakish strength. He begins to swirl his tongue inside of your walls, you could feel your tears slide down your face. Your tears felt like lava from how cold your face was. His wet nose stimulates your clit causing your walls to clench around his large tongue. You bite your lower lip to hold back your mewls. This wasn't suppose to feel good, but your body was betraying you. The creature picks you up by your legs and digs it's tongue further into your cunt. The blood began to rush to your face, your walls becoming the wettest they have ever been. His strong tongue felt hot, your walls could't help but quiver around his strong muscle. What felt like hours that were probably minutes, he stopped. You let out a sigh of relief until he flipped you backwards, ripping your pants even further. You grasp onto the log to try to stand up then you felt something prod at your entrance. Your eyes widen in terror...this thing was going to mate with you.

"Please, I won't tell anyone about this please st---ahhh..!" your words were cut off by a low growl when the creature slowly began to slide it's tip into your cunt. The massive creature gently places it's chest on your smaller frame. The black thick fur begins to warm you up as he stretches you painfully, making you bite your lower lip hard. Whatever he was mating you with felt hot and extremely large; you could feel the large veins and how it pulsed with life. Slowly he begins to slide in whatever will fit. The member was so large it couldn't fully go inside of you. You let out a silent cry as the creature bucks it's hips up lightly, almost whining from how it couldn't go in any further. He begins to thrust into your form. You've never experienced something this large inside of you.

You could feel his warm pants at the back of your neck as you bury your face into your forearm. Silently crying in pleasure and pain as he begins to pick up the pace. His member felt so much warmer then a humans, you feel like your insides are going to melt. You almost cried out when the tip hits your cervix, the base of his member begins to stimulates your clit. Fuck, he managed to fit more into your already tight hole. The large canine lets out a grunt close to your ear, it was almost comforting...almost. You couldn't help but moan when he pushes in with a greater force to sheath it's member fully inside of you. Suddenly it brutally begins to pick up speed and rams inside of you over and over again. You moan loudly as the creature begins to pant loudly. Your walls squeezes around the member tightly when he hits your g-spot. Your cervix felt like it was being mauled by this beast, regardless how deliciously good it hit it. The creature seemed to notice and roughly begins to hit that exact same spot over and over again. You open your mouth in silent wails as you begin to see stars in your vision, black threatens to consume those stars. You're almost panting as loud as the creature. Your hard nipples rubbing uncomfortably in your bra as your chest bounces with each thrust. Ignoring the pain of the cold night seeping into your hands.

"K-Kylo..!" you moaned out suddenly. You could hear a throaty growl when suddenly he sank his fangs into the curve of your neck and shoulder. You almost scream. The crimson liquid almost giving your comfort of its warmth. It felt like the creatures member was swelling inside of you and becoming even warmer. The creature grabs the log as a anchor and thrusts almost painfully hard inside of you as it let's go of your neck completely. He was abusing your cunt but right now you but couldn't care less, the pleasure overwhelmed the pain. The base of his member begins to inflate making it harder for the creature to thrust deep inside of you. Suddenly he pushes as deep as he could, making the knot almost as big as your fist go inside of you. You cry out loudly with saliva dripping down your chin and your eyes rolling into the back of your head. The knot locks inside of you as you could feel his hot seed burst inside of you causing your body to shake. Ropes and ropes of his hot seeds fill everything it could hold inside of you. You sob in ecstasy as you climax with him causing your walls to clench around his knot hard, almost milking him everything he has. You didn't dare to move as the knot locked your bodies together. Your body felt sluggish and heavy as did your insides with his hot seed still spurting inside of you. Your vision begins to fade into black and the last thing you felt the was the beast nuzzling the back of your neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> I liVe


End file.
